wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digi-Wubbzy
Digi-Wubbzy is a digital handheld Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! video game that includes 8 games, made by Fisher-Price. It comes with a Wubb Code: DIGIWUB9. This will allow you to play Kickety-Kick Ball on the WubbGames.com website. Plots Scooter Ride Wubbzy rides on his tooter scooter and must collect goodies while avoiding obstacles. Kickety-Kick Ball Wubbzy plays kickety-kick ball by kicking falling balls. Wacky Faces Wubbzy makes silly faces. Dress Up Wubbzy dresses up in different costumes. Egg Catch The Robo-Cluck 3000 is dropping eggs and Wubbzy must catch them. Catching Flutterflies Wubbzy catches flutterflies. Kooky Kowboy Wubbzy uses his tail to catch pastries. Dance Party Wubbzy has a dance party. Controls Selection Screen Edit D-pad (Up/Down): Select option Button: Confirm Tail button: Select next option (going down) Scooter Ride Edit D-pad: Move Wubbzy Button: Skip first part of opening cutscene, restart second part of opening cutscene, jump, restart game (on final score screen) Tail button: Go back to selection screen Kickety-Kick Ball Edit D-pad (Left/Right): Move Wubbzy Button: Kick, restart game (on final score screen) Tail button: Go back to selection screen Wacky Faces Edit D-pad (Left/Right): Change face Button: Watch face action Tail button: Go back to selection screen Dress Up Edit D-pad (Up/Down): Select half of body to dress D-pad (Left/Right): Change costume Button: Make Wubbzy talk, see costume-based sequence Tail button: Go back to selection screen Egg Catch Edit D-pad (Left/Right): Move Wubbzy Button: Restart game (on final score screen) Tail button: Go back to selection screen Catching Flutterflies Edit Button: Swing net, restart game (on final score screen) Tail button: Go back to selection screen Kooky Kowboy Edit D-pad (Left/Right): Move tail Button: Stretch tail, restart game (on final score screen) Tail button: Go back to selection screen Dance Party Edit D-pad: Dance Button: Change theme Tail button: Go back to selection screen Options Screen Edit D-pad (Up/Down): Select option D-pad (Left/Right): Raise or lower volume or brightness Button: Go back to selection screen Tail button: Go back to selection screen Sleep Mode Edit Any button: Exit sleep mode Gameplay Edit Upon startup (flipping on the switch placed on the back of the Digi-Wubbzy), you'll first see a specific silly face Wubbzy makes from the Wacky Faces game as well as its action. Afterwards, you'll get sent to the selection screen that contains the eight games (three of which are fun activities) along with options for the handheld. They are placed vertically and two are shown on the screen at a time. Scooter Ride Edit Upon selecting this game, a cutscene of Wubbzy taking his tooter scooter for a ride will play, then a score list will appear. These are three objects that will appear on the road periodically and collecting them will give you points. Flowers will give you one point each, ice cream cones will give you five, and stars will give you ten. Wubbzy rides on a two lane road, going up in an overhead view, and must collect as much flowers, ice cream cones and stars as he can. Wubbzy can move on the bottom half of the screen, but can only stay in a 2x2 grid. When you move in one direction, Wubbzy will take less than a second to drive there. When you move him to where a collectible or obstacle is, he will appear in that spot right away. There are obstacles that will immobilize you for a moment when you ride into them. They consist of rocks, trees, mud puddles, water streams, and birds. You can avoid them by changing lanes or jumping over them. Trees cannot be jumped over; and streams, puddles and birds will take up both lanes. After jumping, you'll stay in the air for two seconds. You can also jump over and miss collectibles. After getting every three collectibles without hitting an obstacle, the game will speed up and the time it takes for both moving and staying in the air will change. Hitting an obstacle or missing a collectible will change the speed back to normal, restarting the process. After almost two minutes, the game will end and will show your final score. Pressing the button, after a few seconds, will restart the game. Kickety-Kick Ball Edit You will first be shown a score list. Kicking the small spotted balls will give you one point each, the big solid balls will give you ten; and if a water balloon falls on you, you'll lose ten points. Wubbzy plays kickety-kick ball by kicking balls that are falling from the sky back up. He is bouncing in place on his tail and can move to the left, middle or right thirds of the bottom of the screen. The balls will fall one at a time down one third of the screen. Wubbzy can kick the balls up if they are right above or in front of him. At the start of the game, only the small spotted balls fall. They fall slowly, and after kicking five of them in a row, the big solid balls and water balloons will fall. The bigger balls fall faster, and the water balloons fall very fast and appear less frequently. Getting hit by the water balloons will immobilize you for a moment. The balloons can still hit you even when you don't kick it, as long as you're under where they'll fall. After missing a big ball or getting hit by a balloon, the small balls will fall again. After almost two minutes or missing five balls in a row, the game will end and will show your final score. Pressing the button, after a few seconds, will restart the game. Wacky Faces Edit You will be given 21 different silly Wubbzy faces to scroll through. Pressing the button on each face will play their action to watch and either play a sound or make Wubbzy talk or laugh. Their actions will play three times each time the button is pressed. The faces include sticking their tongues out, licking, winking, sneezing, yawning, and having speedometers for eyes. You cannot go back (scroll left) to the last face from the first one, which is the one you first see when you start the game. The first face is the only face that prevents you from selecting the previous one. The faces from this game also appear when you flip the switch on behind the Digi-Wubbzy or wake up from sleep mode. Only one will appear each time you flip the switch on, and a few others will play when you exit sleep mode. Dress Up Edit Wubbzy has ten different costume pieces to dress up for both his head and torso. Pressing up or down will raise or lower Wubbzy's arms, indicating which part of him you'll dress up. Pressing left or right will scroll through the costumes for that body part. Pressing the button will make him talk, but when it's pressed when he's wearing matching costumes for both his head and torso, a cutscene will play. The cutscenes show Wubbzy doing different activities with the worn costume it's based on. With the football uniform, Wubbzy's in a football field and catches a football, then runs with it. With the snorkel and swimming fins, he'll swim upwards in the sea. With the cowboy costume, he'll lasso with his tail. With the pirate costume, he'll be scouting on a ship in the sea. With the space suit, he'll fly upwards in a rocket in space and smile at you. With the superhero costume, he'll fly upwards in the sky with his fist in the air. With the clown costume and makeup, he'll juggle four balls. With the rock star uniform, he'll jam on his guitar. With the artist uniform, he'll paint a house and sun on the background wall. And with the scientist uniform, goggles and test tube, he'll keep pouring the chemical back and forth with two test tubes until it explodes, covering most of him in ash. A cutscene will not play when Wubbzy's wearing nothing. When you scroll through the costumes in one direction, the order they'll appear in will be different each time. Music Edit All of the music on the Digi-Wubbzy is original. However, the music from the Dance Party game's disco theme was also used on the Disco Dancin' Wubbzy toy when Wubbzy does The Wubbzy Wiggle. Trivia/Goofs Edit * When you press the button during the opening cutscene in Scooter Ride, it will restart, and you can keep doing this as many times as you want before the score list appears. *